In The Morning ( English version )
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Another side of Mikasa Ackerman that only known by Eren Jaeger. Semi Canon. Eren x Mikasa


Shingeki no Kyojin / 進撃 の 巨人 belongs to Isayama-sensei

In the morning belongs to Ciymii aka Chappy Ruki Oguri

Pairing: Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman

..

..

..

I feel the air is so cold. Probably out there already started snowing. Ah, I forgot to have been signed in the winter. I pulled back the blanket that wraps around my body and also the woman beside me.

Until now I could not even find a logical reason why I want to live the rest of my life with my childhood friend's. But one thing that always makes me not want to let go, that is because she is so unpredictable and always so caring to me. It is like today. I looked into her beautiful face so quiet. Come to think of it, you're pretty well yeah, Mikasa. Ah, indeed of you are beautiful, Mikasa. Only I have never seen you as a woman. Seeing asleep like this make me forget the cold expression that always you show day. Expression that always makes others also contributed to ask, how I want to live a life with someone like you.

But after marrying, I'm just a guy who always love to see you smile when I opened my eyes when the warmth of the morning sun greets. Maybe only me who can feel and enjoy the distinctive aroma that comes out of your body everyday. Maybe I just feel that every day your shiny and soft black hair. And many more that others may not know and only I know about the other side of a Mikasa Ackerman-ah it used to be, now you're a lady of Jaeger-cold genius and with others.

But not infrequently also cool attitude you showed me. Ah, fortunately only a few minutes and then you show you're back again with a soft side woman.

Haha. Sometimes if such it makes me want to laugh. You would not stand for long been cold to me. And when I say this, surely you call a man who feeling happy and flattered. But that's how I understand if you are so loved.

I do not know how many times you were there when I needed. You really make me rely so much to you. You do not let me die. This makes me long can yak away from you. How dare you make me like this, huh?

I was so happy looking at your sleeping face. Stroking your black hair as this is the most I miss. Brief kiss your lips while you sleep like this is fun. This is such a warm hug to calm me down.

Now we need not suppose anymore about happiness. Struggles in the past so extraordinary. Now we have to realize that happiness. and one again we managed to create **a formidable warrior**. Well .. even though it is one month year old and still in your stomach. But we managed to make it happen, right?

"Ngghh ..."

Ah, it looks like you started to wake up from the realm of dreams. Your beautiful black eyes begin to reveal its form.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Err ... are you going to ask since when I became quasi-romantic way? Of course since I married my arms this beautiful angel.

"Nggh .. Eren ... what time is it?" she asked, still with eyes brake literacy and lazy tone.

"Just after 8 am." I replied with a casual hug still.

"Ah ... it's already too late. Why did not you wake me?" she asked panic. Indeed, for the first time she woke up oversleep. Usually even too early. It was up at 5 am and doing her job as a housewife.

"You're beautiful when you sleep earlier. I wanna look it so long." I answered honestly. Too be honest instead.

If you want to know a blushing expression Mikasa and behold when I praised her like that. Flushed face is one of the delights to be thankful for every morning because I praised her like this.

"There you go again." The response was to turn away meronanya.

I stroked her face and confront me. At once I kissed her cheek. Hue in his already full up to the ears.

I saw her smile. Sweet and loving smile that not everyone can see it. Tiny hand grabbed my hand.

"Let me get up." She said softly.

"Why should hurry up? Did you not feel the cold? Better here. Warm."

"If I do not wake up, you're not going to be hungry and getting cold."

"Ah, well. Make me savory food and a lot."

Finally I let her get up than I saw her pull out an expression that made no appetite.

She started to get out of bed with a beautiful pink dress wrapped the body beautiful. She opened the window and a rather dim sun began to penetrate our room.

"Ah ... the snow."

Mikasa heard this, I immediately got up to the spirit of the bed toward the window. And sure enough white scenery looks stunning in front of my eyes. This is the first time we saw the water in the form of snow.

Mornings are so much fun and the other day morning will be fun again.

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

Arigatou gozaimashita already read. Sorry still need to learn.

**a formidable warrior is mean baby to be born. Yeah, in this story Mikasa is being pregnant.**

Mind to review?

Regards,

Ciymii ^ ^


End file.
